


We fell in love in October

by Emuutea



Category: The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Callum has a low-key crush on Soren, Everyone is gay?, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harrow lIVES, Probably ooc, Rayla is a hopeless lesbian, Runaan is a dad, Swearing, Teenagers, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emuutea/pseuds/Emuutea
Summary: Modern High school AU, thing I guess, I tried— Claudia sucks at math and asks hopeless lesbian Rayla to help her. Also the hopeless lesbian smokes occasionally.





	1. Smoking cigarettes on the roof

Eyes closed, feeling the soft breeze on her cheek; Rayla puffed out the smoke she had just inhaled from her cigarette. The faint taste of nicotine lingered as she exhaled, Runaan would be pissed at her if he saw this she thought to herself tucking a strand of her medium length hair behind her ear. She took another drag of the cigarette that was tucked between her index and middle finger, she didn’t remember how long ago it was or why she’d started smoking in the first place— in all honestly, she was pretty sure she could quit whenever she wanted, but there was just something so relaxing about it. Especially if she could just sit in peace, her favourite place was definitely the roof of her house. It used to be a hard climb from her window to the roof, but as time passed it’d become so easy to get up there; it almost felt weird. Rayla always liked to just sit there in the evening and watch the sunset, and as of late she’d been enjoying the view at night. She would the stars and the moon, they were so close yet so very far away... And how she longed for being able to reach for them.  
The white haired girl let out a sentimental sigh, she got up and dropped her still lit cigarette on the rooftop only to step on it as her way to put it out. She stretched her arms with a silent groan before climbing down from the roof and in the window to her room. Rayla took a look over at her phone, tapping the screen to check the time. “3:50am...” she whispered, she’d been out there for longer than she thought. She had noticed that her eyelids had began to feel heavy, but she seriously didn’t expect it to be this late. She set her alarm for six thirty and plugged the phone into the charger before she collapsed into bed. She should’ve gone to bed earlier, she knew she had school in a few hours— damn, she really should’ve listened to Runaan when he told her to go to sleep.

“...la—“ In her half awake state Rayla could hear a faint voice “Rayla! Wake up!” She groaned and grabbed her pillow to cover her head so she didn’t have to listen to Runaan’s nagging. “Rayla, you have to get up! You have school.” He stated matter-of-factly, reaching for her shoulder to lightly shake her awake only to earn another tired groan from the girl. Runaan let out a defeated sigh as he watched her squirm in bed pretending to be asleep, there was no other choice now. He reached for her duvet and snagged away earning a bloodcurdling shriek from the girl as if she was dying. Rayla squirmed around dramatically in her bed for a few more seconds, but she could feel Runaan’s glare on her and knew she would be yelled at if she kept up the charades any longer. She sat up straight in her bed, cross legged and looked up at the man who just had a hint of a disappointed look on his face as he looked at her. “Get dressed,” he told her throwing her duvet back onto her bed and started walking about of the room, and as he stood in the doorway he turned his head “I’m driving you to school.” He added and closed the door behind him leaving Rayla alone in the room with only her three hours of sleep to keep her company. Instinctively she reached for her phone on her night stand to check the time, “sEVEN?! It’s that late already?!” She yelled sprinting out of her bed almost tripping in the process as she rushed to her closet to get a new set of clothes. It took her a few minutes, but she settled for the usual colour scheme with a dark green pullover sweater and a pair of dark skinny jeans to go with.  
She ran down the stairs grabbing her bag in the process, she went straight for Runaan’s car— where he was (as usual) already waiting for her with the engine running.

The car ride was nothing special, Runaan as always told her to go to bed earlier, she would say yes, but then add that he was ‘quite the night owl himself so he couldn’t say shit’ and they would leave it at that.

She stepped out of the car saying goodbye to the man in the drivers seat and thanked him for driving her to school once again, she’d made it in the nick of time. There was no point in standing around outside so she headed in, it was the first day of school after autumn break and in addition to that she just now realised how incredibly unprepared she was for school— even if it had just been like, what? A week at most? She furrowed her brows scratching the back of her head in frustration, “Hey Rayla!” The girl perked up hearing a familiar voice approaching from behind her. “Oh hey Callum..” She said in a monotone voice doing her best for force a smile trough her tiredness. The brunette chuckled at her “didn’t get enough sleep, huh?” The boy teased with a smile plastered on his face, “oh will you shut up, dude.” She shot back, hitting him playfully on the arm as they started to walk trough the hallway again.

Finally the duo arrived at their lockers, were they really always that far away from the entrance? Rayla wondered, the walk had never felt that long. “You do anything fun during the break?” Callum asked and the question seemed to catch Rayla off guard because she had to take a step back and really think about it, although she knew she didn’t really do anything. “Nah, you?” She replied simply and intently listened while she was waiting for a response from the boy.  
“well..” he paused, looking up and placing his hand on his chin to signify he was thinking.  
”Not really, but an old friend of my stepdad’s moved back in next door to us last week.” He added nonchalantly. Rayla only replied with a ‘hmm’ just to let him know she was listening, though it should be noted that she didn’t care much for this.

Their classroom was— to their luck, situated right by their lockers so all they had to do was stand around and wait for class to start. Callum started talking about some art exhibition thing he really wanted to go to and he was really eager to show off some of his new ‘masterpieces’ that he would turn around and hate the next day. This was the usual routine, Callum would keep most of the conversation (if you could even call it that) going and Rayla would just quietly listen letting out a few short one word replies to let him know she was still listening and that she hadn’t completely zoned out. Right now though, as she was leaning with her back against her locker she could feel her eyelids betraying her— she desperately tried to keep her eyes open. She was not about to fall asleep in the middle of the hallway, no way!  
But it would seem like luck was on her side this morning. Rayla was rapidly awoken from her half asleep state when she felt someone bump into her and the sound of a book clattering to the ground. “I’m so sorry!” She suddenly heard from a completely unknown female voice, “I get distracted when I’m reading so I didn’t see you, haha..” there was a slight rasp to her rasp to her voice Rayla couldn’t help but notice. “It’s fine..” She said and looked at the girl who was now picking up her book from the ground. ‘Love amongst the dragons’ it said on the cover, Rayla had heard of that book but never truly considered reading it despite it being the genre of her preference. She looked up at the slightly taller girls face, she was... really pretty. Rayla felt herself staring and looked away, “Good morning Claudia.” Callum said suddenly and quickly started a conversation with the the girl with the dark hair.

‘ _Claudia_ ’

The name kept repeating inside Rayla’s head until the girl was waving at her and Callum and walking away hurrying to her first class since the bell had just rang a few seconds ago. Whereas the bell was loud enough to kill her hearing for a few seconds, the name felt louder somehow and with each loop the volume in her head was being turned up by one.  
So it really did catch her off guard when Callum of all people was dragging her by her hood into the classroom, they were having math in first period and he hated that class with a passion. Rayla wasn’t any better though, she was good at math, it was probably the only class she got a good grade in— well that, gym and science but unlike those three; classes like literature or art she hardly stood a chance in.

The classes went by as they normally would, really, school was so boring... Keeping to a strict routine wasn’t Rayla’s thing though she honest to god did not know why she put up with this when she could just as easily skip school and do something else. Maybe she was just scared of Runaan, if that was the case then she wouldn’t want to admit to it, but Callum had a suspicion that even if she did deny it; it was probably the case.  
The buses were outside waiting patiently to be attacked by the swarm of teens that oh so desperately wanted to leave school already. Watching the yellow buses fill up to the brim with students, Rayla sighed and looked around for Runaan to see if he was generous enough to pick her up— he wasn’t anywhere to be seen to her dismay. With a defeated look on her face she sat on the sidewalk and started thinking about walking home, it really wasn’t that long a walk. Sitting there lost in thought she felt a gentle nudge on her bag and turned to see her friend “want a ride?” He asked calmly and she eyes the people standing behind him, Claudia and... who was that other guy? She shrugged it off nodding at them with a simple ‘sure’ as her final reply before she rose back up to her feet. She hesitantly followed the trio strolling together with Callum on her side, she side eyed him with a frown “so.. who’s that exactly?” She inquired manoeuvring her head towards the blonde guy that was walking alongside Claudia since she didn’t want to point. “Thats Soren, he’s Claudias older brother.” He muttered so the duo in front of them wouldn’t hear their conversation. “Oh, he’s the one driving?” She continued to question the brunette boy whilst approaching a 1959 dark blue Cadillac in the parking lot. The questioning lasted until they were sitting in the back seat of the Cadillac, Callum joked about her having a crush on him already as in a love at first sight scenario. Rayla might have said ‘Ew’ way too loudly because right as the engine started the siblings in front turned to look at them with sheepish looks on their faces.

Most of the car ride consisted of Callum and Soren bantering, Soren treating him like a little kid and Callum would get irritated. Claudia would occasionally throw in a few remarks about them sounding dumb and laugh, but the boys would continue their bickering. Rayla was content with getting a ride home, but she had to admit it the show was entertaining.

“Umm... Rayla, was it?” Rayla had been too distracted looking out the window that she barely noticed that anyone was talking to her or that they were approaching her house, she glanced in the direction of the voice. “Yes?” she muttered, fully turning to look at whom was speaking to her. “Callum told me you’re good at math” Claudia had turned around in the passenger seat, presumably sitting on her knees to look Rayla in the eye as she talked. Callum told her that? Was the only thought in Rayla’s mind besides; what else had Callum told Claudia about her? I’m the end she concluded that that was irrelevant and gave Callum a short side eye glance. “I mean... yeah, I guess I’m not bad at it” She said putting slight emphasis on the ‘a‘ in ‘bad’. Claudias bright green eyes lit up at Rayla’s words and she did this weird thing where she tapped her own nos and pointed at her excitedly. Yes it was weird, but Rayla couldn’t help but think it was a little cute— or maybe it was the look in the other girls eye. Claudia stopped doing the thing and regained her composure “would you mind helping me out? I know I’m your senior, but I’m hopeless at math and Soren refuses to help me” she paused and eyes her brother, she manoeuvred herself around her seat to be closer to Rayla “I think it’s because he doesn’t get it either” she whispered loud enough for the blonde to hear and earned herself a ‘hey’ and a frustrated groan. She giggled, the slight rasp of her voice was ever as present in her laugh and Rayla was almost entranced by it. Claudia backed away again and gave Rayla a hopeful look waiting for her response.  
Rayla hesitated for a second, thinking about the request. She didn’t want to bother with tutoring anyone, but at the same time she felt so compelled to help the older girl. “Uh, sure— I don’t see why not” she said but not without noticing herself almost formulating her reply like a sentence. “That’s great! Thank you so much!” Claudia’s eyes radiates happiness and Rayla was sure that if she could she would’ve hugged her, which would’ve been a little to intimate for her— she was never a big fan of hugs.  
Rayla could see her mailbox in the distance and told Soren to stop by ‘that house over there’ and pointed at a white two story house with a decently sized front yard. A few minutes and they were there, Soren stopped the car and let Rayla off and they all said their goodbyes also, Claudia thanked her again. Not knowing what to say she just smiled a little awkwardly and waved as the car began to drive away.

She stood in the driveway until she couldn’t see the car anymore, she let out a sigh— she fished for her phone in her pant pocket and texted Callum.

**To Callum, 3:40pm**  
_< Claudia was, uh, pretty interesting? >_

And after a few seconds she got a reply back.

**From Callum, 3:45pm**  
_< She sure is (-v-; >_

Rayla had started heading inside at this point and groaned at Callum’s use of emojis— the guy really used them way too much. She searched the house for Runaan, but he was nowhere to be seen, “he’s probably out with that Tinker guy, what’s up with them anyway?” She uttered to herself before heading up the stairs and to her room to do some homework, maybe she could get a quick smoke before Runaan came back? She pondered and once she was done she grabbed her pack of Moonshadow brand cigarettes she’d gotten her hands on a while back and proceeded to open her window. This was her second one this week; it was odd for her to smoke this regularly, usually she would just feel like smoking when she was stressed or nervous about something because it calmed her nerves. Rayla didn’t want to think too much about it and shrugged it off as here becoming addicted as a way to joke to herself.  
She watched the sun set, Runaan’s car was approaching from afar and Rayla diligently decided to put out her cigarette before he could notice her. She but it back in her desk drawer where she usually put it and changed out of her current outfit in preference for her pyjamas which consisted of a pair of cotton shorts and whichever comfortable T-shirt she could find. She plopped down onto her bed scrolling trough social media and playing a few games on her phone— needless to say she stayed there for a while; that is, until she noticed the scent of food coming from the kitchen.

She want downstairs greeted her guardian, they had dinner and by the time they were done eating and Runaan was done interrogating her about her day at school it was late and he told her to go to bed early like he always would on school nights. Rayla rolled her eyes and Runaan told her to take it seriously, ‘getting little sleep isn’t good for you’ she knew that already. It just seemed to be something she couldn’t help.

Rayla picked up her phone from her bed, checking the time ‘9:54’ it said in big bright numbers on her lock screen. For once, she decided to listen to Runaan and climbed into her bed early after connecting her phone to the charger.  
With a yawn she let her head fall onto her pillow and she covered herself with her duvet. She stared up blankly at the roof, her day had been odd and she didn’t mind it? That Soren guy and Claudia girl were weird, but Callum seemed to get along with them so she guessed she might try that too.  
She turned to lay on her side and curled up into a ball like she usually would when sleep started to settle in. She yawned again and her thoughts seem to wander to the girl she’d met earlier.

“ _Claudia_... _huh_..”

She muttered out, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier as she drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the urge to write some Raydia, so here we go! I’m not the best at writing, I’m rusty af, but I tried. Based off the song “We fell in love in October” by girl in red. Was originally just gonna be a one shot, but I got carried away— haha updates might be slow, but I’ll try to follow trough with this fic!  
> I don’t condone smoking btw  
> I did it for the aesthetic of the song, lol :,^)  
> I promise that one day I’ll add a better summary  
> //Originally posted on The dragon prince Amino//


	2. You look so pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia is excited for her first math tutoring session.  
> Rayla is a huge mess around the cute girl.

Sounds of loud alarms and birds chirping outside blended together this fall morning. Claudia sat up in her bed stretching her arms wide after a good nights sleep. She got out of bed, turned off her alarm and made sure to make her bed before strolling over to her closet to get dressed. With a swift movement she opened her closet door revealing an assortment of clothes in different shades of purples and blacks with some other dark color strewn around in there. She reached into the closet and picked out a dark grey turtleneck sweater and a black skirt to go with. She also decided to grab a pair of black woolen tights because of the slowly approaching cold weather. She tucked her sweater into her skirt and proceeded to move over to her mirror to put her long black hair into a messy high ponytail. She could've definitely asked Soren to do her ponytail for her, he was surprisingly good at dealing with her hair; he'd always been. Claudia moved over to the window to grab her phone from the window still, she smiled and watched Soren waiting for her outside. He must have noticed because he yelled; "Hurry up Claudia, if you don't come down soon I'll leave without you!" she heard him say, the girl couldn't help but giggle- he wouldn't actually do that! He knew how excited she was for today! She had after all found someone to tutor her in math, maybe she could finally get a decent grade in that stupid class. She grabbed her bag from her desk chair quickly and headed out.

Claudia jumped into the passenger seat as per usual a big smile stil plastered on her face. "Now why are you so happy today?" Soren scoffed as he entered the drivers seat and started the engine of the Cadillac. The girl giggled "no reason" she fired back giving her brother a soft nudge to the shoulder. He scoffed again focusing on the road ahead, he couldn't risk crashing his dads car because he was talking. Claudia hummed on a song the whole 30 minute car ride, she wasn't excited for school per say; but excited for it to end. Tutoring wasn't just a chance for her to up her math grade but also a chance to make a new friend, Rayla seemed so nice, although she came off as a little shy and reserved the day prior. Claudia had a feeling she would be a lot of fun if she just took her time to get to know her.

Soren parked the car in the closest parking spot he could find to the school, which ended up not being all that close. The sibling pair had to split ways in the parking lot, Soren had classes in a different building than her so she decided to go on a quest to find Rayla, or Callum. They seemed to be close so she guessed that if she found one of them the other was probably there or at least close by. Claudia took a look around when she reached the school entrance, and there they were! Both of them just like she'd imagined! When she got up close she noticed that she had just walked inn on Rayla in the most likely scenario making fun of what someone said as she was talking in a mocking voice. Claudia couldn't help but laugh at the faces she was making even if she really had no idea what the girl was talking about.

At this point the duo of younger teens had become aware of Claudia presence, Callum met her with a smile and threw a 'good morning' in there as well. Rayla on the other hand almost jumped when shed noticed and seemed almost embarrassed at first, but regardless the girl did a complete 180 from when she was talking alone to Callum but she still said 'good morning' although quietly. He had mentioned to Claudia that Rayla had a tendency to be quite distrusting and careful with new people, he'd said something along the lines of 'Rayla didn't trust him enough to exchange numbers before they'd been friends for over two months'. Claudia had kept that in mind before approaching Rayla with her inquiry to be her tutor, and Claudia made a mental note to beat Callum in how quickly she could gain Rayla's trust. She had a vague idea of how to do that; and step number one was to exchange numbers with her. If Rayla was gonna be her tutor they should exchange numbers so they could easily set up times for their tutoring sessions. "Rayla, do you have time to help me with some math stuff today?" Claudia stated abruptly, eyeing Rayla studying her. Now that she thought about it this was the first time she had actually gotten a good look at the shorter girl. Her hair was white, but it didn't look to be bleached or dyed to look that way. Her eyes had a purple hue to them, and Claudia couldn't help but linger on them for a second; she'd never seen anyone with such a unique eye colour. Rayla also had some markings under her eyes and she wondered wether they were makeup or birthmarks. "Um, sure? I don't really have anything else to do today anyway.." Rayla replied looking in the complete opposite direction from Claudia, she was scratching the back of her neck by her hairline, a nervous reaction perhaps? Claudia shrugged it off and flashed a generous smile in her immediate direction. "Thats great! Could we do that at your house? Soren would just be a huge bother if we did it at mine, haha" Rayla just replied with a sure and they left it at that. Claudia quickly told her that her brother could drop them off at her house after school before they parted ways as the bell rang and they went to their respective classes.

* * *

 

For most of the school day Rayla just couldn't seem to concentrate at all, and by lunch break she was completely over it. She was so frustrated with herself and she let it all out on Callum when they sat down together in the cafeteria. "Ugh, Callum what is wrong with me?" she whined and let her head fall onto the tabletop of the cafeteria table hitting her head significantly. "Why am I so awkward and shit?!" She continued her whining and Callum listened intently with a sheepish expression across his face whilst listening to the girl complaining about herself. "I don't think theres anything wrong with you, Rayla." He started, pausing to take a bite of his lunch. "And you aren't awkward either, I don't get what you're complaining about here." Callum added, he sounded genuine with his statements but Rayla couldn't help but feel like the boy was lying to her damn face. "Didn't you see me earlier?!" Rayla said defeated lifting her head up from the table in a swift movement. "I heard her voice and completely lost it, dude!" She said loudly letting her head plummet down to the table again with an over loud groan. "What am I supposed to do? I can't be like this if I'm gonna help her!" She said and grabbed the hem of her hood and covered her head with it, her head still planted fast on the table. "You think to much, Claudia won't mind" Callum said to her with a gentle smile trying to reassure his friend, she lifted her head from the table again. "You sure? Because I'm pretty sure she regrets asking me to help her." She said, a slightly sad expression beginning to form on her face. "Rayla, calm down you're fine. Claudia looks like she wants to get to know you, you shouldn't worry that much" Callum said reaching over the table almost getting his favorite red scarf in his food. He gave Rayla a light pat on the shoulder and sat back down to finish his meal. Rayla sighed and defaulted to resting her head on the palm of her hand eyeing to see if Claudia would be anywhere to be seen in the cafeteria.

For the remainder of the school day Rayla was contemplating telling Claudia she had forgotten that she actually had plans for that afternoon so they couldn't study together. She ended up almost doing it when she saw Claudia in the hallway in-between classes, but ultimately decided against it and headed to gym class for her last two classes of the day. She almost got a basketball to the head when she zoned out on the basketball court, Rayla luckily managed to avoid it in the nick of time. Similar scenarios happened throughout the whole class, and somehow she was able to avoid getting hit in the face every time. By the end of gym class she'd gotten a scolding from her gym teacher twice, he kept telling her to 'get her head in the game' whatever that meant. Rayla took a quick shower in the locker room, got dressed and braided her still wet hair into two short braids. She hesitated opening the locker room door, but realized she was blocking the way when she was pushed out the door by another girl who was desperate to get out of the room. Rayla stumbled over her own feet and stuck out her tongue at the girl who'd pushed her, she  crossed her arms with a scoff furrowing her brows in slight anger. "Don't get mad, its not a big deal" she muttered to herself trying to let the small amount of anger she'd accumulated leave her. She took a deep breath and thought it was time to head outside, she had no way of avoiding what she had gotten herself into.

Rayla peaked out from behind the main doors and saw Claudia waiting for her outside. She bit the inside of her lip trying to ignore her nervousness, she stepped outside and saw Claudia hadn't noticed her. Rayla eyed her for a quick second noticing the AirPods in her ears. 'Chill Rayla, just... uh, pretend she's Callum' she exhaled sharply determined not to be a complete mess, though that was an unlikely scenario. With shaky hands Rayla reached up to Claudia's ear taking one of her AirPods out and putting into her own ear, in her mind the alarm bells kept going off and she could hear the words 'abort mission' repeating loudly in her mind and yet she decided to speak; "so whatcha listening to?" she demanded completely sure the older girl could hear the shakiness in her voice as she spoke. Claudia tensed up, she had definitely caught her by surprise. "Ah, uhmm.." Claudia quickly reached into her bag fishing up her phone almost loosing it on the ground in the process. She turned on the screen revealing "God is a woman" by Ariana Grande playing. Rayla looked up at the other girl's face, she was fixated on her bright olive green eyes. Claudia must have noticed her staring because she almost seemed to be blushing? Regardless her eyes lit up and she met Raylas eyes making her realize the sheer amount of heat that was rushing to her face. "Your braids!" Claudia said loudly making Rayla take half a step backwards "What?!" she responded equally as loud. "They're really cute!" Claudia had clenched her hands and had an incredibly determined look on her face. Rayla opened her mouth in an attempt to talk but sound didn't want to escape her vessel, she had so many thoughts she could scream them all out in an instant if it wasn't for the shock. 

Rayla struggled for a hot minute trying to force out some words, luckily for her Soren came along to 'fix' the awkward scene she had created. Claudia tried to explain what happened on the way to the car, it didn't make sense at all so he just laughed at them. From Rayla's observations Claudia didn't seem bothered but also looked like she was ready to punch him any second. The ride on the way to Rayla's house was relatively awkward, Soren would initiate small conversations with them along the way or crack a joke here and there to break the silence. Rayla took that as a clue that Soren didn't enjoy awkward silences, or just the absence of the stimulus of conversation. 20 minutes later they were in front of Rayla's house and Soren told Claudia to send him a message or call when he should come get her.

They went inside together and sat in Rayla's room, Runaan wasn't home- that had seemed to become routine as of late since he recently got a new job and he was always out with some guy he worked with, Rayla didn't question it though. Claudia had a hard time with algebra so thats where they started, Rayla tried to explain as best as she could how to solve the equations in an effective way that was easy to remember. Rayla would show her how to solve different equations and then give Claudia some she could try and solve herself. She struggled at first, but eventually she got it down. It truly wasn't as awkward as Rayla thought the ordeal would be, it was actually kinda fun- it felt rewarding to help her out with something she didn't feel completely confident doing. After a few hours of non stop studying it was definitely time for a break, "well then, why don't we take a short break?" Rayla suggested and looked out the window eager to go out on the roof. Claudia nodded noticing the other girls longing stare. "What are you looking at?" Claudia asked and looked out the window too trying to spot what she could possibly be looking at. Rayla lit up, she turned to Claudia a smile slowly creeping its way up onto her face;

_"Want me to show you?"_

* * *

 

Curiousness overcame Claudia, the words resonated in her mind and she simply nodded. She watched the younger girl get up from her chair and walk over to the window opening it in a quick swift motion. She continued to observe intently as the other girl crawled out the window. Although hesitant; Claudia rapidly followed suit. The other girl helped her get up onto the house's roof, for a few seconds Claudia was still confused as of what Rayla was actually looking at. Rayla went over to a spot that was about the center of the rooftop, she appeared a little nervous about it but called her over to come sit with her. Claudia walked over and sat down with her leaving a reasonable amount of distance between them. She eyed Rayla for a moment still somewhat confused. What the heck was she looking at? Rayla nudged her head towards the horizon with a smile. With a frown Claudia turned her head only to witness a beautiful fall sunset. "woah..." she muttered out, the sky had turned to a plethora of gorgeous colors that were blending together seamlessly. Oranges, reds, and pinks decorated the sky as the sun disappeared into the horizon. "It, It's really pretty" Claudia said astonished never having seen such a beautiful sunset before, "you're pretty". It was quiet for a second, Claudia thought she'd heard wrong. There was no way Rayla had just ACTUALLY said that. Yeah, Claudia might've not known her for long, but it felt odd somehow? She turned to look at the other girl who looked like she was completely lost in her own word. The way the last remaining rays of sunshine illuminated her face, she looked like she was glowing in this light. 

They remained there together just watching until the sun was completely gone behind the distant horizon. They went beck inside just before all the light faded. It was getting late and it was time for Claudia to go home. "Hey, Rayla; you wouldn't mind exchanging numbers? we could more easily set up days to study then" Claudia inquired after sending her brother a message telling him to pick her up. Rayla hesitated "Sure.." 'sure' was a simple answer but she accepted it. They put their numbers in each others phones and left it at that because Soren arrived quicker than expected. Claudia rand outside and looked back up at Rayla's bedroom window where she could see her standing. "I'll text you later, kay?" She shouted to make sure the other heard her loud and clear as she waved and ran towards the Cadillac in the driveway. The last thing she saw being Rayla waving at her from her bedroom window.

* * *

After a few minutes of feeling completely hopeless and dumb for saying and doing some of the stuff that she did Rayla heard her message tone.

 **From Claudia, 6:50pm**  
_< Mind if we study tomorrow too? >_

Rayla smiled, "Really, what did I get myself into?" she asked herself and sent a quick reply back.

 **To Claudia, 7:00pm**  
_< Not at all >_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of this shitty fic I mainly spend time writing in school.  
> I did this chapter quicker than I thought I would, I'm pleasantly surprised with myself. In the beginning I wanted to do this whole chapter in Claudia's POV, but as you read that didn't happen.  
> Anyway at this rate I think I'll be able to end this FF at around 5 chapters, okay that might be a stretch but i'd say that would be the maximum as I get tired of my own writing so quick it's unhealthy. RIP.  
> Also shoutout to my friend who helped me choose a song, haha.


	3. I love this view

Days had passed and the girls had studied together everyday for a few weeks now, though sometimes there really wasn't any studying- the duo would just hang out; wether that was at Rayla's house didn't matter. They enjoyed each others company, Callum had even joined them a few times on their study sessions, twice because he had a math test coming up and all the other times because Rayla had invited him to go with them somewhere for some reason. The likely reasoning for that being that whenever Callum joined there was way more conversation than when the girls were left to themselves. They'd often be left with just silence surrounding them, though Rayla didn't mind when that happened; it had started to become a comfortable kind of silence, but even so it was always nice to have a third party swoop in to give life tho their barely existing conversations. Still having someone there always resulted in said person (mainly Callum) ending up with a front row seat to the awkward 'are they flirting?' show that the girls seemed put on every time they were in the same room and/or made eye contact. Rayla would swear to Callum that that wasn't it, but proceed to say that was maybe what she was up to but was convinced Claudia wasn't in on it.

* * *

 **To Claudia, 8:30pm**  
_< Hi, uh would you be interested in seeing the love amongst the dragons movie adaptation this weekend? >_  
_< With me, that is, as in going to watch it together >_

 **From Claudia, 8:41pm**  
_< I got that, haha >_  
_< and, yes Rayla, I'd love to! I've been wanting to go see it! >_  
_< it's a date! we can meet at the cinema! :) >_

"It's a date..." Rayla breathed out and was close to throwing her phone away in disbelief that she had just read the word on her screen correctly, but realizing that was the worst thing to do in this situation she mentally told herself that 'Claudia didn't mean it like that! Rayla what the hell are you even thinking?'. She tapped the home button on her phone and after a few quick taps she was in her contacts app tapping the call button underneath Callum's name. "You're coming to the cinema with me this weekend" She blurted out the instant the call was picked up, "what? why?" Callum asked distressed from the other end of the line. "Just do it!" She shouted into her phone earring herself a 'shut up' form Runaan which she just rolled her eyes to. "Wait, does this have something to do with Claud-" Rayla hung up before he could hear him say her name, she knew that if she let him finish saying that sentence to her he'd just tell her that he couldn't go with them everywhere and continue with asking if she wouldn't prefer to go with Claudia alone. If she was being honest, she would actually much rather just go with her alone, but there was just something so oddly terrifying about going out somewhere alone with Claudia. Rayla wasn't completely sure if it was because she was afraid of messing up or saying something weird in that scenario, she was able to be alone with Claudia when they were studying- maybe it was the date-like aspect to it that scared her so much.

 **To Claudia, 9:01pm**  
_< Great! the movie starts at 6 tomorrow >_

* * *

 It was Saturday, and it was a beautiful day. Rayla woke up at 10am like she often would on weekends, but this particular Saturday morning she was in a chipper mood. She practically jumped out of her bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Runaan. He was confused to say the least, Rayla was always in such an awful mood in the mornings; regardless of when she woke up. This happening left him pretty speechless, but the man wasn't about to complain, he liked to see Rayla like this. She'd texted Callum twice since she'd woken up, reminding him that he was going with her to the cinema. She wouldn't let him forget that! He was her mental support after all, well that's what she told him. It was 12pm and she knew it was way too early to start getting ready so she decided it would be a good idea to try to shake off some of the nerves that had started to build up, and of course that meant taking a nap so time would pass. 

Her nap ended up being two hours long, it was certainly a good nap and it helped her calm down a little. Though some of those nerves came back when she about three hours later decided to get ready. She started with taking a shower, the obvious thing to do and it was probably the quickest shower she'd ever taken as it couldn't have lated more than 10 minutes. After her quick shower she went straight to her closet to grab the outfit she had picked out in her mind the previous night. It consisted of a pair of distressed black skinny jeans, a slightly oversized mud green knitted sweater and an old distressed denim jacket that she had stolen from Runaan's closet because he had mentioned wanting to throw it away or giving it to goodwill or something of the like. it was 5:32pm when she was done, and this was also the time Callum decided to show up at her door, she sprinted downstairs, stepped into her shoes, shouted goodbye to Runaan and headed out to where her friend was waiting for her. "Are you sure you want me to tag along?" Callum inquired skeptically, "no!" Rayla said and smiled in his direction "but, having you there makes it feel less nerve wracking to meet Claudia outside our study sessions." she elaborated as they headed on their merry way to the cinema which was located about twenty minutes from Rayla's house. "I... I'm flattered to hear you say that, but don't you think it would be better to you know" he shrugged and grabbed the handle of his over the the shoulder where Rayla could hear his pencil case rustling. "Hang out with her alone outside that environment?" he added to his previous statement though he was aware Rayla most likely already knew that. "I mean, yeah?" Rayla said in an undoubtedly questioning tone, "but its just, I don't know, scary?" she continued still sounding slightly unsure of what she was saying. "Well, I don't see what the deal is." Callum shot back walking a little faster so he could be in front of her, as soon as he reached a point where he was far enough ahead he turned walking backwards so they didn't have to stop up. "All you could does pretend you are in that comfortable environment, maybe that would calm those nerves of yours." He teased and turned again slowing his pace so he could walk beside the girl again. "Uh, yeah; and how do you suppose I do that smart-ass?" Rayla said in a snarky tone, it wasn't that easy! It could in no way be that easy, it was impossible, and besides; even if she tried to let herself go she doubted it would come off as 'smooth'.

They arrived earlier than they thought and decided to wait outside for Claudia. The duo only waited for about two minutes before a dark blue Cadillac could be seen approaching. "I'm, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom!" Callum said just as the Car parked in front of the cinema, just before Rayla managed to say anything he was gone- she sighed expecting him to be just inside waiting for her and Claudia to come along. Rayla watched as the other girl stepped out of the passenger seat of the car, Claudia was wearing a pair of ankle length pants with a black sweater that had gold details on it. She usually wore skirts and dresses so seeing her wear this outfit was refreshing to see in a way, she had also let her hair down. Claudia would often have her hair up in a ponytail so her hair wouldn't constantly get in her eyes whilst studying, but Rayla did really like the look of her having her hair down- it looked good. Claudia stepped towards her, a smile adorning her face as she greeted the other girl. "You, you look beau- good, you look good!" Rayla corrected herself mid sentence, 'beautiful' was a way too strong word; she couldn't just say that, what if Claudia thought it was weird? The taller girl giggled, "thank you! so do you, I though I saw Callum from the car; is he here?" Rayla felt her cheeks heat up a little at the compliment, she heard her ask about Callum but Rayla couldn't help but notice a red scarf over Claudia's shoulder. Her mouth was left slightly open in search for the words to say, and as she saw the dark blue Cadillac speed off she made a mental note to brutally murder Callum later. "Oh, no he isn't here" she shook her head lightly "Is that so? Must have been my imagination then" she said, presumably to herself from the way she was talking. "You two are always together so I guess I expected him to be here too." She laughed, she sounded almost happy that Callum wasn't there? But not in a way that would make it seem like she didn't like Callum, they we're all friends after all. "Should we go get our tickets?" Rayla asked the clock had just hit 6pm on the dot so the ads in the theatre were most likely already playing. Claudia nodded, and so they headed in together. Rayla told herself not to think to much when they got their tickets. They got seats on the middle row, there were only a few other people in there other than them so through out the whole movie they quietly chatted about what was going on up on the big screen.

An hour or so later the movie was over and the girls were walking out of the cinema complaining mildly about how the book was way better, and that the CG in some of the scenes was so weird looking that they could hardly stand looking at it. Claudia had sent a message to her brother asking to pick them up, but he said her was busy and Rayla was sure that was Callum's doing! Therefor they decided to walk home, "you know.." Claudia started walking besides Rayla as they approached their neighborhood "the sunsets are always really pretty here, and they're always so nice to watch from the roof of your house." She said turning to Rayla with a smile on her face, "really? Because I bet they look better from the roof of your house!" Rayla stated "You could probably see the whole damn town for up there!" She said stars appearing in her eyes as she imagined the view from that high up, Claudia giggled endearingly "yeah, but too bad there'd no way to get up there." She said and nudged Rayla on the shoulder as they were walking. Rayla smiled and did the same thing back "Hah! That's exactly what Runaan said but I still got up there!" They both laughed at her words and as they started nearing Rayla's house Rayla insisted on walking with Claudia all the way to her house even though it would just mean more walking for her. Though Claudia protested at first she went along with it, Rayla truly did not want to say goodbye just yet.

The rest of the way they walked in silence to Claudia's house, the whole way Rayla wondered if she should've taken the chance to hold Claudia's hand. She really wanted to reach out of her jacket pocket and hold her hand and never let go, but right as she decided it was time to do that they had arrived at the taller girls doorstep. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were twinkling brilliantly high up there in the sky and it was finally time for them to say their goodbyes. They looked at each other, neither of them wanting the moment to end. Rayla took a quick but deep breath and took half a step closer to Claudia, "we should do this again sometime, it was fun..." Rayla muttered out looking away from Claudia shyly trying to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks. "We really should" the taller girl reached over to Rayla's hand and held it with both of hers making Rayla look up and meet her eyes. "Thank you so much!" Claudia blurted out getting almost too close for comfort to Rayla. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, or at least it felt that way. They looked each other in the eye for what felt like five minutes, she felt herself leaning forward towards the other girl but broke the eye contact before she could do anything drastic. She cleared her throat and took as step back which made Claudia let go og her hand. Looking up at Claudia again Rayla could tell she looked disappointed? Was she imagining this? She took another step back "um, well... I'll see you at school on Monday?" Rayla asked, though she knew what the answer was. "Yeah, see you then?" Claudia said back earning herself a nod from Rayla. They said good night to each other and Rayla left.

She was about halfway on her way back home when she stopped dead in her tracks, she absolutely could not get the look on Claudia's face out of her mind. She let out a frustrated groan "I'm such a fucking idiot!" She said loudly before hurrying her face down into her hands, she was so confused and mad at herself. She could have kissed Claudia, KISSED, but she didn't and she even looked disappointed when she didn't. "UGHHH" She moaned letting her hands slide off her face, she resumed her walking "I need a smoke.." she said with a sigh and resuming her walk. 

Arriving at her house she was so exhausted she just collapsed into her bed, se didn't feel like taking the cigarette pack out of her drawer. She was laying in her bed for a few hours, restless, completely unable to sleep. All she could think of was Claudia, and she wished she could go back in time a few hours and done things differently. She took a deep sharp inhale, she wasn't about to just sit there an mope the rest of the weekend. She had to do something about this! Determined she threw herself off her bed and headed out into the night, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS UP GAMERS I'M LEAVING YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER FOR THIS ONE! Other than that; I forgot how to formulate sentences for this whole ass chapter, I stg school has got me so tired I have forgotten how to write properly and I don't even write that good.  
> Still, I hope this chapter was acceptable and readable, I feel like this fic has been decreasing in quality, but uh yeet I guess?


	4. We fell in love in October

_What am I doing?_

The thought was making rounds in Rayla’s head, an endless loop forever on repeat. It was dark, dark because she had sprinted out of her house almost walking Runaan at midnight and also because the streetlights hadn’t turned on yet. The only thing illuminating the path in front of her being the big and bright full moon way up there in the sky, towering above her. It was chilly, the absence of the sun really did make such a big difference during the fall months. Not to mention there was a pretty strong breeze, Rayla regretted not bringing a warmer sweater. She didn’t actually think her actions trough in fact; it was a completely spur of the moment choice she made. She knew where she wanted to go and where her feet were taking her, she just didn’t know exactly why she had leaped out of her warm and comfortable bed to take  care of her ‘unfinished business’. The girl didnt even know what she would do when she got to her destination, well nothing that wouldn't wake everyone in that house. She picked up her pace, taking long strides as if she was rushing to get to the bus in time.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Rayla knew exactly what she was doing, even is she continuously kept asking herself and looking for an answer. She was completely aware of what she was doing. She fished her phone out of her pocket, she’s almost forgotten it in the process of leaving, but somehow remembered it. Checking the time; 12:37am. It was late, but during the few weeks she’d known Claudia she had learned that she was a nightowl. Rayla was standing on the front lawn of the big white Victorian era style house for the second time in just a few hours. She for a slight second contemplated leaving, ultimately deciding against it because she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep unless she went trough with what she was doing. With her phone in her hand she thought about sending a text, but was that such a good idea? She could see the window to Claudia’s room from where she was outside, and the lights weren’t on— indicating that Claudia was most likely sleeping. Determined to not give up yet she looked up at the area around the second story window for a place where she could possibly climb up. A plan that to her dismay; didn’t bear any fruit, but on the bright side! While she was scanning the area around the the window (as best as she could in the darkness, with the only light sources being the pale moonlight and a streetlight that was just far enough away to help her inspect) she noticed a gap— the window was open! It wasn’t a big gap, it was just big enough to let some of the chilly air form outside in. A light bulb went off in her head immediately, it wasn’t a perfect idea in any shape or form, but! It could help make sure Claudia was awake or wake her. Though Rayla felt a little rude waking her at such a time.

”Claudia!” She whisper yelled whilst looking up at the window, she had stepped closer with the tiniest amount of hope that that would help. “Claudia!” She said again in the same tone and loudness, but this time cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound of her voice ever so slightly. “Claudia!” For the third time, and this time louder than the first two times. She drew a quick breath praying that she wasn’t being too loud. As she blinked, she could’ve sworn she was a silhouette darting past the window. She grinned to herself and got her phone again from her pocket rapidly opening the messages app.

* * *

  **To Claudia, 1:03am**  
< I know you’re awake Claudia, come out, please? >  
< I wanna talk >  
< Oh, and bring a jacket, it’s cold >

* * *

 About a minute later the creak of the front door was heard, it startled Rayla a bit."Hey" he heard and turned toward the door, the sleepiness in the voice could be heard very clearly, yet it was such a soft and gentle tone and Rayla loved it. The silence between them broke, Claudia had stepped off the porch and she was closer to her now. "So why are you here?" Even in the darkness Rayla could clearly see the smirk on the other girls' face. "Couldn't sleep" she shrugged nonchalantly "I get it! If you can't sleep I'm not allowed to either, right?" she laughed, Rayla joined. "My walk just happened to lead me here, that's all!" She protested so the girl wouldn't tease her, Rayla didn't know if she would be able to handle it. "Uh Yeah right!" Claudia with a teasing tone, they sounded like Callum and Soren in the car the first day they had met. Claudia started to walk off the property, Rayla followed suit letting the other girl lead the way. Claudia stopped in her tracks turning around to face Rayla. When Rayla was close enough to her she started to do the thing where she tapped the tip of her own nose and then Rayla's, as weird as ever, one of the many things Rayla had come to love about Claudia. "I know where we should go!" She said loudly, a big smile on her face. In a quick movement she grabbed a hold of Rayla's hand, dragging her after herself as they rounded a corner

"Are you seriously telling me you had no idea where we were going when we left your house?!" Disbelief was prominent in Rayla's voice, she could hear Claudia giggle when a car passed and she nodded.

 Rayla let herself be lead by Claudia, the anxiety of not knowing where they were heading that she had vaguely felt earlier had disappeared with the soft touch of the chilly winds brushing against her cheeks and the warmth of her hand in Claudias. They were walking in a quick steady pace on the sidewalk, slowing down and stopping to check for cars a few times before crossing the road. Soon they stopped and Claudia let go of her hand taking a few steps forward. As the warmth of her hand was replaced with the chilly breeze she felt her hand twitch, wanting so badly to feel that warmth again. Mentally telling herself to get her shit together she inspected her surroundings, a playground? For a split second Rayla thought she had never seen the place before, but quickly she realized she had been there with Callum as kids. They would play, and she clearly remembered pushing him down the slide and he screamed the whole way. She let out a soft chuckle, but her thoughts were disturbed just as quickly as they had appeared. "What did you want to talk to me about" She watched Claudia as she took some large steps toward the swing set which was situated in the shadow of a maple tree. "What?" Rayla couldn't see what her face looked like, but she could imagine it, it was truly mortifying. Now sitting on one of the swings, slowly swaying herself back and forth Claudia said "In your text you said you wanted to talk, what about?" Rayla had completely forgotten what she had written, se did want to talk, what about though? There were so many things she wanted to say, she didn't know where to start. She wanted to ask Claudia why she had looked disappointed earlier, why she did the weird thing where she tapped her nose whenever she got an idea. She wanted to tell her how she regretted backing out earlier, tell her that she loved how her eyes lit up when she smiled, tell her how much she liked her.

"Oh... Um..." Rayla stuttered searching for the right words to say, approaching the swing next to Claudia hesitantly. "Good question, a lot of things?" She sat down on the swing, it was way longer than she had remembered it being. Rayla looked down the ground looking for her next words to say, "honestly? Talking wasn't my biggest motive when I sent that text..." She started her voice getting quieter as she spoke, "I kinda just wanted to see you" she added to her previous statement, Rayla turned her head to face Claudia with a dumb smile across her face. "Pretty dumb, right?" She laughed, it felt dumb, and she felt so embarrassed for actually saying it out loud. Especially because she had said it while Claudia was looking straight at her. "I don't think its dumb" Claudia's voice was sincere when she spoke, "on the contrary I think it's cute." She giggled throwing a playful punch at Raylas arm causing her to look away when she felt a wave of heat rush to her cheeks. There was silence, for a while all that could be heard was the rustling of the remaining leaves high up in the trees, and the sound of a few of those leaves landing on the ground. It was nice, for a while. Rayla just had an intense need to talk she had never felt before. "Claudia, can I ask you something?" It felt completely unnecessary, but still she felt almost required to ask that question. By the look on Claudia's face Rayla could tell that she was resisting making a joke, so she just ended up saying "shoot" letting Rayla know it was ok to ask. Rayla looked ahead, out into the darkness where the only things she could see were the silhouettes of a metal slide and monkey bars.

"Wh- Do you like someone?" Initially she had wanted to ask about what had almost happened earlier that day (yesterday?). She ended up asking the most generic question in the book, though Claudia replied instantly. "Yes" simple answer, and it came so quick Rayla hardly had time to process it before Claudia spoke up again; "Do you?" Rayla bit the inside of her cheek, she did, and that someone was sitting right beside her. It took her a second to reply, "yeah... I do.." She said, melancholy residing in her voice when she let the words slip out. "May I ask who?" Curiousness, she was always like this. Claudia had pushed herself closer to Rayla to say this. "As if I'd tell you!" she stuck out her tongue like a child would to mock the other girl a little. "Aww! come on Rayla!" Claudia whined loudly, pushing herself so their swings collided together. They looked at each other and Claudia backed off in pretend shock "Don't tell me!" She gasped dramatically covering her mouth lightly with her hand. "It's my brother!" Rayla felt her eye twitch when she looked at Claudia's smug expression. "Claudia! What the actual fuck- your broth- Soren?!" She didn't know what to say, she knew she was messing with her. The look on her face gave it away, no pokerface here. Rayla just couldn't seem to help her over the top reaction to Claudia's joke. Whilst lost in her thoughts all she heard was the sound of Claudia laughing at her reaction, at her. It wasn't a big deal because she knew she would've laughed if she were in Claudia's shoes and she in hers. 

Claudia must have laughed for a minute straight because she was tearing up form the laughter, "okay, it was not THAT funny, it's time to stop." Rayla attempted, but Claudia was still laughing. It was less than earlier, "I'm sorry" she said in-between laughs and wiped a tear away from her eye. She calmed herself down right after that. "at least describe them to me, I need closure!" Rayla hesitated before letting out a quick 'fine'. Claudia would never stop pestering her if she didn't say yes, she knew as much. "On one condition! You tell me too!" After saying this Rayla felt like a genius, she knew Claudia wouldn't say it was her, but she still had a tiny amount of hope in her heart that that was the case. Claudia nodded and waved her hand at Rayla indicating to her that she should start already. "Where to start..." Rayla sighed, "well, she's taller than me-" she began, there was no going back now. "She has dark long hair, and these incredibly captivating green eyes" She wanted to stop herself before she said too much, but already felt like she had dug her own grave. She even resisted the urge to say 'it's you, dumbass' just to get it over with. She continued for a full two minutes, describing Claudia in a vague manner. She cleared her throat, she was sure her face was as red as Callum's scarf. "ok, thats enough! Your turn!" Rayla crossed her arms earning herself another laugh from Claudia.

Claudia got up from the swing eyeing Rayla as she stood up, hearing the creak of the old chain that was holding the swing up. She situated herself in front of Rayla, her arms behind her back flashing her a quick smile. "She's kinda awkward," she began taking a small step towards Rayla who was still siting on the swing. "She's really smart," another step. "She's younger than me actually" two steps. "and.." Rayla could hear a faint drumroll inside her head as the other girl took another two steps closer getting into Rayla's personal space. "she has really cute braids" Claudia smiled looking deep into Rayla's eyes. She could feel Claudia's breath on her, she tensed up where she was sitting and instinctively looked away. "s-she sounds nice.." She stuttered letting a sheepish smile make its way onto her face. "She is!" Claudia reached one of her hands to grab Rayla's which was holing one of the swings chains. Claudia eyed up at the sky for a second before using her free hand to turn her head and poke Rayla on the nose gently. 

"And if you haven't noticed, she's kind of _right_ _here."_

Once again, Rayla had no time to process the others words before she felt a pair of soft lips on hers. Her eyes were wide, this was a sensation, an experience she never thought she would have. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was great. Rayla was in shock, her brain wasn't able to process all this. It had to be some kind of dream, there was no way this was actually happening. If this truly was a dream, she would make sure to take advantage of it. She slowly stood up making sure their fingers were intertwined, she leaned her head on Claudia's shoulder. "I feel dumb for not doing that earlier." She laughed at herself, she looked up; locking eyes with Claudia who looked ever so slightly confused. She smiled at her, she could feel the joy pouring out of her. She elevated herself and locked their lips once again with a smile. This kiss was longer, it was also sloppier- they were both new at this after all. The girls broke apart once again, Claudia leaned her forehead agains Rayla's; "You know what? The girl I like also has a pair of horns hot glued to a headband stuffed into her closet." She giggled, "Wait.." It didn't take as long to process this one "You saw those?! When?!" She hadn't shown them to her, they were in the closet for a reason. Rayla let go and created some distance between them. "Once when you went to the bathroom?" Why did it sound like a question? Claudia took a step backwards, "You looked trough my closet?!" Rayla asked, confused, how did she have time to do that? There was no way on earth she could snoop in her closet that quick! She took another step back and Rayla took a step closer to her "uh... no?" Another question! "Stop answering my questions with questions!" She took some quick strides in Claudia's direction and she started sprinting away in the direction where they had come from with a laugh. Rayla, needless to say followed suit.

"Get back here Claudia! You have some explaining to do!"

* * *

Rayla caught up to her relatively quickly, she was a quick runner, but by then they were both pretty exhausted and decided to calmly walk the rest of the way home. Hand in hand, they walked enjoying each others company like they usually would. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE it ends, the first fanfic I’ve ever actually managed to finish. I’m proud I managed, even if it only was four chapters long! Raydia is legit my favourite ship and I’m happy I got to create something that isn’t just fanart! Anyway thank you so much for reading this to the end if you did, I really appreciate it!  
> Also isn’t it fun that I wrote this in December and not in October? No? Just me who thinks that? Oh, ok  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! ^^
> 
> Social media stuff:  
> Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/emuutea/  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/emuutea  
> Tumblr - https://emuutea.tumblr.com  
> My @ is "Emuutea" on everything, haha


End file.
